A Fucking Idiot
Were you looking for A Fucking Idiot's tags? "Stop eating my fucking Klondike bars" ~ A Fucking Idiot, lashing out at his friend for eating his Klondike bars A Fucking Idiot, also known as AFI, is a tagger on TF2Tags who is famous for his goal and achievement of being the first ever tagger to acquire a Negative Hale's Own, making him the biggest shitposter there ever was. While temporarily stymied by The Mobile-Friendly Update, he soldiered onward and eventually reached his goal on November 24th, 2015. He is immediately recognizable in-game because he sounds like a ghoul from the Fallout series whenever he uses voice chat. Style While his submissions are reminiscent of a raging 12-year-old Call of Duty player, you'll find he's actually a pretty nice guy if you read the comments he makes. He purposely makes his submissions bad to get misses, however their flagrant anti-humor is often funny regardless. The majority of his submissions tend to have a name that talks about some vague aspect of a chosen item, followed by a description starting with "Guess what it does", and then referencing the name once again. Said submissions tend to be filled with excessive exclamation marks and erratic capitalization. The description will almost always contain the word "Fucking" at least once, even in his name. "GueSs wHAT hE DOeS!! He FUcKInG SHiTPOStS SuBMiSSionS LiKE thIs FOr nO ReASON!!!!!" History AFI posted his very first submission on the 10th of December 2014; a Nostromo Napalmer ranting about "Burning Fucking Aliens". This submission, along the four others he had made that day, was received very negatively, quickly exceeding 30 misses. As he continued his trademark style of submitting, he got multiple hate comments from many taggers. At one point in time, he decided to stop submitting due to getting banned several times in a row and getting bored of shitposting. His submission referencing the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air was meant to be the last one before leaving for good. However, he later returned after seeing other users making posts referencing him and his signature style. Lately, he has gotten so bad that it can be considered funny, with some submissions actually being funny and others even poking fun at his own style. Although he still has a few haters, the majority of taggers have actually come to like him and his posts, helping him on his ultimate goal of a Negative Hale's Own. At one point his username changed to "A Fucking Idiot (Seeyouin2016)", after one particular instance of being banned until New Year's Day in 2016. He later got his ban revoked that October after contacting Dr. Dos. He was then later banned until 2050, due to an incident on February 20th 2016 (the last day of the Attack of the Clones) when he made his two cents on the matter in the form of a page full of items titled "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", getting on the wrong side of Dos. He was unbanned yet again on April 2nd, 2016, to much rejoicing and misses. He left for some time after making a post about Trump Quest in July 2016, but he returned in December to lots of love (and confusion for some). Nowadays he pops back in from time to time to continue his schtick until the site's eventual downfall, however he's been very much inactive and silent in the community. Even if he's not as prominent as he once was, he will never be forgotten or replaced. Relationships A Fucking Idiot had quite a few enemies on TF2Tags during his early days, but many of them had a change of heart as they came to realize his modus operandi. However, some remained unappreciative of his particular brand of humor, most notably Frapple and BananaSquid. At one point of time, BananaSquid made a hate submission criticizing AFI, sparking an argument and establishing the two as enemies. This ended when BananaSquid left TF2Tags on the 14th of August 2015 due to Makin' Bacon. Said post by BananaSquid regarding AFI has been deleted. Trivia * While in TF2Tags he is known as A Fucking Idiot, his Steam (and overall) username is NullenHL2B. * AFI was part of the Bring Back Misses movement, being one of the reasons for the start of said movement in the first place. * AFI has the smallest crit/tag rate, deeply being in negatives, but since that was his and others' aim, it can also be considered the biggest. * He also has the honor of being the creator of the tenth most Missed tag of all time, that being his very first. * Despite his unorthodox style of tagging, AFI is one of, if not the, most praised taggers on the site. Category:Taggers Category:Generation 1